Un poco de compañía
by MeriGo-round
Summary: Nami tiene una pesadilla y decide pasar la noche al lado de su capitán. Una trama muy original, lo sé :p LuNa one-shot, Lemon ligero


¡Ya está! Necesitaba fijarme más en el español por algunas días, porque pronto tendré que hacer una presentación en un curso y me falta practica. Pues he escrito un one-shot como quería hacerlo cuando empecé con Happiness Punch. Si bien, que en la universidad no me ayudará mucho el vocabulario de este fic :p ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Un poco de compañía**

Se despertó con un sentimiento insufriblemente angustioso. El cuarto era oscuro, claro como era en medio de la noche, pero frente a la pesadilla que acabó de aterrorizarla, se levantó su pulso. No pudo deshacerse del sentimiento de que algo pudiera agarrarla de la oscuridad cada momento.

La luz tenue de la luna venía por la escotilla ahora abierta al cuarto de los chicos e iluminó una silueta delgada que se puse a bajar... si bien que nadie se percataba de ella, debido a que estaban todos profundamente dormidos. Bajando la escalera volvió a cerrar la escotilla y por primera vez desde que se había puesto en pie para venir aquí, se echó a pensar.

Sabía que no podría volver a dormir sola, eso no quería, sin embargo lo que no sabía era que hacer a cara de ello. Había llegado hasta aquí, pero ¿de verdad iba a meterse en una hamaca con uno de sus Nakama?

No le gustaba admitir que la hicieron sentir mejor los ronquidos de una manada de hombres piratas, pero la verdad era que este cuarto oscuro estaba lleno de sonidos que ella distinguió como suspiros y voces y ronquidos que pertenecían a sus Nakama y como eran tan familiar, eso la tranquilizó.

Reflexionó:

Seguro que Zoro la echara de su hamaca de una vez.

Recostarse junto con Sanji tampoco era una opción - por razones obvias.

Y en cuanto a Usopp... tal vez lo intimidara bastante.

Otra vez que no le gustaba admitirlo, pero parecía que las circunstancias la dejaban con su capitán.

Era la única alternativa excepto volver a su cuarto... sola.

Al pensarlo dos veces ya no le parecía tan mala idea. Luffy la quería y al mismo tiempo no se interesaba demasiado por las chicas.

De manera silenciosa se puso en marcha. No había luz, pero conocía la habitación y no tardó mucho en ponerse al lado de la hamaca de Luffy. Después de todo, ella era una navegadora excelente y sabía orientarse en cualquier situación. Cogió la hamaca y con maestría (también era una ladrona versada) deslizó su cuerpo al lado de Luffy, sin agitar demasiado la hamaca ni a él.

Fue cuando agarraba la manta que sintió como se movía un poco Luffy pareciendo despertarse. Suavemente le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró para que no se espantase.

"No te asustes Luffy, soy yo."

"¿Nami?" También susurraba. Aún sonaba medio dormido.

"No puedo dormir. Déjame descansar un poco aquí, por fa."

"Pero..."

"Shhh, venga... a dormir."

No quería darle la oportunidad a Luffy de pensarlo dos veces y tal vez pedirle que se marche. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se colocó con la espalda al frente de Luffy, disfrutando del calor que radiaba de su cuerpo y de la seguridad que la hacía sentir.

o-o-o

Luffy era bastante sorprendido de depertarse a tener su navegadora en la hamaca junto con él. Parecía que le importaba mucho quedarse ahí esa noche y a él no le molestaba demasiado. Tenía muchísimo cariño a todos sus Nakama y si uno de ellos se lo pedía, él no iba a negarse. Quedarse a su lado por la noche no era algo tan difícil de cumplir. Al menos eso creía.

Lo creía hasta que sintió como una sensación familiar empezó a apoderarse de él contra su voluntad.

_¡No, no! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso ahora? _

Luffy conocía esa sensación, sin embargo, hasta hoy eso solo había ocurrido algunas veces cuando se despertaba por las mañanas. _Nunca_ le había pasado en medio de la noche y le pareció una maldición que la única vez era justo ahora.

Sea lo que sea, Luffy no tenía la más minima idea de cómo Nami reaccionaría si se enteraba de ello, y no le apetecía esperarlo. Seguro que le golpeara y le obligara a pagar deudas hasta que no le quedara ni un solo beri del próximo tresoro que iban a encontrar.

o-o-o

Por un tiempo los dos yacieron así juntos en la hamaca y era justo cuando Nami sentía conciliar el sueño, que Luffy empezó a bullir. Tras unos momentos la navegadora notó como el chico se estaba retirando por atrás. Al parecer se había perdido del hecho de que la física de una hamaca no permite una acción así y de pronto le hizo tumbar y volver rodando al lado de su navegadora. Todavía seguía bulliendo inquieto y enseguida Nami sintió como ese pelmazo trataba de darse la vuelta y ponerse de espaldas a ella.

Esta vez era Nami quién no se lo permitió y le hizo tensar a Luffy cuando el sonido de su voz le informó de que aún estaba despierta.

"¡Luffy, déjalo ya! Necesito dormir, _por favor_" susurró.

Enseguida agarró la muñeca de Luffy y le impuso rodearle la cintura con su brazo. Eso tenía dos aspectos muy agradables para ella. Por una parte le impedía moverse más y por fin Nami sería capaz de ponerse a dormir. Por la otra, en comparación a su cama hacía bastante frío estar en una hamaca y tener cerca el cuerpo de Luffy la proveía del calor que la hizo sentir tan cómoda.

Según la voluntad de Nami ahora se quedaron quietos así y tras unos minutos ninguno de ellos sabía si el otro seguía despierto.

Nami no pudo negar lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía. Con deleite apretó la mano de Luffy suavemente y se acurrucó aún más en su abrazo, tratando de encontrar el sueño otra vez. Fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de algo que la sorprendió bastante. Tal vez después de todo su capitán sí se interesaba por el otro sexo.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto Nami se puso bastante curiosa por confirmar su teoría. Como pijama, ella solo llevaba sus bragas y una camiseta larga mientras que Luffy se encontraba en nada excepto sus calzones. Pronto Nami fingió moverse en sueños y las escasas prendas de ropa no consiguieron ocultar nada cuando, con cuidado, pegaba su cuerpo aún más contra el de Luffy, apretando su trasero a la intimidad de él. Se sintió muy contenta comprobando que tenía razón. Sin duda alguna eso era una erección ahora atrapado entre ellos ¡Y que dura la tenía! Enseguida sintió a Luffy estremecerse ligeramente al contacto emitiendo un pequeño suspiro involuntario.

Cuanto eso le gustaba a Nami. Por alguna razón la situación la excitaba bastante. No había luz y además los dos ni estaban a caras. Solo había la sensación del contacto de sus cuerpos en la oscuridad y los gemidos silenciosos (para no despertar a alguno de los otros).

Otra vez se movió de manera discreta y comenzó a frotar rítmicamente su culo contra el sexo de Luffy, sin decir ni una palabra. Y otra vez se le escapó a él un suspiro sin voz, así por el susto como por la sensación. Nami notó al chico retirar sus caderas nervioso, pero al parecer ya no le obedecieron del todo ya que por primera vez él empezó a apretarlas contra su compañía esporádicamente.

Nami seguía con sus movimientos por un tiempo, disfrutando de las reacciones del chico que tuvo a su merced y sintió el calor accumularse entre sus cuerpos. Le gustó lo que estaban haciendo, pero ahora tenía ganas de tocar esa dureza tan tentadora. Para no asustar a su capitán por sus acciones, pasó la mano suavemente por el brazo que la rodeaba hasta el hombro del chico, antes de deslizarla bajo el mismo y entre sus cuerpos. Luffy no se había tensado para impedir las intenciones de la chica, pero tampoco había levantado el brazo para faciliarselo. Si no sintiera el temblor de su cuerpo, una podría creerse que el chico quedaba dormido. Tal vez eso intentaba fingir, pensó Nami con un poco de diversión.

Con su mismo brazo ahora entre ellos, Nami siguió bajando con la mano lentamente. Pasó sus puntas por el pecho y el abdomen de Luffy, gozando al máximo la sensación de los firmes músculos por ellas y de la manera de que su toque le hizo moverse inquieto al chico. Torturandole, se tomaba el tiempo hasta que por fin llegó a su destino deseado y cuando deslizaba su mano en sus calzones y rozó la punta de una manera dulce, Luffy se retorció notablemente. Pronto la chica bajó un poco más y agarró el miembro con toda la mano, empezando a masturbarlo despacio. A cara del tamaño y la dureza de Luffy, Nami sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre que pronto se convirtió en un anhelo entre sus piernas.

o-o-o

Ante las sensaciónes increíbles que le estaba provocando la mano de su navegadora, Luffy temía que no pudiera represar su voz por mucho más tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y enterró su rostro en la nuca de ella, tratando de ahogar cualquier sonido que tal vez se le escapara.

Eso era tan distinto de cuando él se tocaba a si mismo. Le excitaba mucho más sentir otra mano sobre él y el calor de tener otro cuerpo tan cerca le nublaba los sentidos hasta que lo único que de verdad sentía fue el placer. No tuvo la minima idea por qué Nami le iba a hacer eso, pero de hecho ahora mismo no le importaba mucho saberlo. Sintió un nudo formarse en su vientre y sabía que estaba cerca de que ello se deshiciese si solo pudiera conseguir un poco más de fricción. Ahora el instinto se apoderó de él y empezó a empujar su miembro en la mano que le acariciaba. Le faltaba poco, solo un poco más...

... entonces Nami alejó la mano de él y enseguida la decepción le agarró. ¡No podía parar ahora, llegar hasta aquí sin terminar era una tortura! ¿Y si acabase con ello él mismo? ¿Nami se enfadaría por eso? Pronto Luffy sintió la mano de su navegadora en la suya otra vez, lo cual le impedía seguir con sus intenciones. La cogió y la llevó por abajo, deslizandola en sus propias bragas. Cuando ella le hizo tocarla, Luffy se dio cuenta de que las entrepiernas de la chica se sintieron cálidas y húmedas y por alguna razón eso le excitaba aún más.

Nami le impuso mover su mano como quería y pronto le pareció a Luffy que sus dedos entraron en algo. Sintió a Nami estremecerse notablemente en este momento y la sensación por su mano tanto como el comportamiento de la chica lo hicieron palpitar a su miembro. Seguía haciéndole mover la mano y Luffy sentía como a largo de la lubricación de esa humedad sus dedos se retiraron y volvieron a deslizarse en esa estrechez calurosa y tentadora una y otra vez. Pronto no se fijó más en la guía de la chica y se movía y acariciaba como él creyó que ella lo querría. La chica seguía estremeciendose debido a sus caricias y de vez en cuando apretó su mano con sus muslos involuntariamente. No tardó mucho el orgasmo de Nami cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar con fuerza y trataba de reprimir su propia voz.

Luffy escuchaba la respiración agitada de su navegadora y pronto ascendió con la mano para volver a abrazarla como antes. Eso lo hizo por dos razones. Para calmar a la chica que parecía tan agitada y, no era orgulloso de eso, para pegar el cuerpo de ella aún más al suyo para que pudiera frotar su miembro ahora dolorosamente erecto con ella de manera indigente.

o-o-o

A Nami le había gustado torturar al chico impaciente un poco pero sabía que ahora él también necesitaba llegar al orgasmo; y mucho. Sin embargo, como trataba de esconder sus acciones de sus Nakama dormidos, quiso evitar que Luffy manchara a los dos. Con cariño soslayó el brazo del chico para poder darse la vuelta. Ahora se encontraban cara a cara aunque en la oscuridad no podian ver al otro. Pronto Nami empezó a bajar, esta vez con todo su cuerpo. Estar en una hamaca se lo complicaba un poco, pero consiguió llegar a esa dureza caliente y otra vez la masturbó por un tiempo, antes de lamerla de manera avisada para que el chico no se sobresaltase ante la sensación desconocida que iba a seguir.

o-o-o

No entendió por qué Nami se había bajado, pero cuando notó algo húmedo y cálido envolver su miembro, Luffy se sintió en la gloria. El placer se lanzó de sus regiones inferiores por todo su cuerpo inesperadamente y llegó al orgasmo casi inmediatamente. Como ya no tenía la nuca de Nami, tuvo que apretar una mano a su boca para no gemir de forma escandalosa. La sensación sacurdió su cuerpo fuertemente hasta que por fin se relajó con un sentimiento de inmesa satisfacción. No sabía que acababa de hacer Nami, pero ¡Sí que ella sabía hacerlo bien! Pronto Nami volvió cara a cara con él y para su sorpresa, enseguida Luffy sintió labios en los suyos por un breve momento. Entonces la chica se puso cómoda en sus brazos otra vez y contentos los dos no tardaron mucho en conciliar el sueño por fin.

A penas había empezado el sol a salir cuando una silueta delgada se deslizó por la escotilla del cuarto de los hombres. Luffy, aún medio dormido, por dentro se reía cariñoso del escape silencioso de su navegadora, cuando escuchó al resto de sus Nakama despertarse despacio.

* * *

Por fin la fic está corregido. **¡Muchísimas gracias a clea everlasting** por eso! Espero que ahora os hubiera gustado aún más ;)


End file.
